familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Father Time
'Father Time ' is episode sixteen of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on January 31, 1997. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot Steve creates a time traveling machine on his wrist to travel back into time. He and Carl travel back to the time he first bought the house. Despite Steve's warning not to mess around with the past by tampering with it, Carl leaves a note to invest in future stocks. When they return to the present, both are shocked to find out that Carl is the richest man in the world worth $247 billion. However, his tampering with the past came with a price when he learns that he hasn't been close to Estelle in years and that Harriette's leaving him because he was too busy with making money to care about having children. Synopsis As Harriette, Eddie, Laura and Steve are about to enjoy a nice meal, Carl ruins it with his constant complaining about money. Harriette orders him to lighten up and ask his brother, Calvin, to help him out with the taxes. Carl refuses and Urkel invents a time machine to go back to the 70s when he and Harriette bought the house. Against Steve's wishes in leaving the past timeline alone, Carl leaves an envelope to his past self to invest in some stocks that will rocket. Urkel runs down the stairs warning him they have to leave because the Marshalls are returning. Carl is worried that it'll take too much time, but Steve invented a home device to get them back fast. After they return to the normal timeline, Carl finds out he's a billionaire from the nice couple who now lives there. Urkel's upset upon learning that Carl left a list of stocks for himself to market in the past. Steve reprimands him for being greedy in altering the past, after he specifically told him to leave things alone there. He defends himself, but Urkel tells him that he will regret it. In his excitement, Carl ignores the warning and he decides to see his new loft. He is happy about being worth $247 billion dollars. However, Carl soon learns the truth of Urkel's warning in having negative consequences in his actions for altering the past. At the loft, he and Steve discovers that Winslows are more miserable in the altered timeline. Carl learns that he hasn't hugged Estelle in years, causing her to turn to his brothers, Walter, Darryl, Frank and Calvin for support. She doesn't recognize Steve because they never lived next door to the Urkel family. Harriette is divorcing Carl and is taking the Ferraris with her. He asks about the children and their adopted son, 3J, but she reveals they don't have any. Harriette always wanted children, but Carl was too busy in wanting to be the rich man that she felt ignored. Urkel's upset when he learns that Eddie and Laura never existed and that the Winslows never adopted 3J. It was only then Carl realizes what he did was wrong and admitted that he got caught up in the excitement of being wealthy that he didn't realize how important his family was to him until now. They travel back to the 70s where things were. He takes the stocks away from the blueberry basket that Mrs. Marshall left behind and is ready to go home. However, Steve's nuclear batteries on his time machine died on him and therefore he needs to recharge it. Carl comes up with a quick solution for his dilemma. Remembering that when he and Harriette bought the house, there was a lot of extension cords, aluminum foils and peanut butter. Steve uses the extension cords to recharge the nuclear batteries on his time machine, while Carl had a peanut butter sandwich. They fixed the timeline and things are back to normal. Carl learns that despite a few debts here and there, he's the richest man in the world because of his family. He apologizes for his complaining about money and vows never to complain about it again. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Supporting Cast * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow Guest * Cynthia Graham as Mrs. Marshall * Tangie Ambrose as Mrs. Scott * Jeff Coopwood as Mr. Marshall * Tony Edwards as Mr. Scott * April Tatro as Living Art Work Gallery IMG 2787.png IMG 2788.png Trivia * This episode recons Judy's existance on this show when Steve and Carl goes back in time back to the 70's. Harriette tells carl that she always wanted a boy and a girl with no mention of Judy nor 3J. * The stocks Carl wrote to his past self to invest on are Disney, Microsoft, and Holiday Barbie. * This is the 2nd time Carl has complained about his taxes. The first time was in Rock Video * The Winslows bought the house from the Marshalls in January 28, 1974. This was around the time that Harriette was pregnant and later gave birth to Eddie in Son Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight